Auto China
Beijing International Automotive Exhibition or Auto China (北京国际汽车展览会) is an auto show held biennially in Beijing, China since 1990. It has now become one of three top auto shows in the world along with Frankfurt (Frankfurt Motor Show) and Detroit (North American International Auto Show). China is currently the largest and fastest growing auto market in the world. 2012 Production cars *Aston Martin 88 Dragon Editions *Bentley Mulsanne Diamond Jubilee Edition *BMW 328Li and 335Li *BMW 7-Series Facelift *Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport Wei Long *Ferrari 458 Year Of The Dragon Edition *Infiniti M35hL *Jaguar XJ Ultimate *Land Rover Evoque Special Edition With Victoria Beckham *Lotus Evora GTE China Limited Edition *Mercedes-Benz G63 & G65 AMG *Nissan Sylphy *Porsche Cayenne GTS *Roewe 950 *Rolls-Royce Phantom Series II Extended Wheelbase *Subaru Outback sedan *Volkswagen E-Bugster Cabrio *Volkswagen Lavida Concept cars *Audi A6L e-tron *Audi Q3 Jinlong Yufeng *Audi RS Q3 *BMW i8 Spyder plug-in hybrid *Chrysler 300 Ruyi Design *Citroen Numero 9 *Fiat Viaggio *Honda Concept C *Honda Concept S *Jeep Wrangler Dragon Design *Mercedes-Benz Concept Style Coupe *Lamborghini Urus *BYD Qin (pronounced “Chin”) plug-in hybrid *Rolls-Royce Ghost Six Senses *SEAT Ibiza Cupra *Toyota Dear Qin Wagon and Sedan *Toyota Yundong Shuangqing 2010 Auto China 2010 is held at China International Exhibition Center from April 23 to May 2. The following major introductions were presented at the 2010 show: Production cars *Audi A8 L & W12 *Audi A8 Hybrid (Chinese Introduction) *BAW 007 *BMW 5 series LWB *Bentley Continental GT Design Series China special edition *Bentley Continental Flying Spur Speed China special edition *Brilliance BS4 facelift *Brilliance FSV *Brilliance Jinbei H2L *BYD I6 *BYD L3 *BYD S6 *Chery Rely X5 *Chery Riich G3 *Chery Riich G6 *Chery Riich M1 *Chery Riich X1 *Chevrolet Sail 5-door hatchback *Chevrolet Spark (Chinese Introduction) *Dongfeng Fengshan H30 Cross *Dongfeng Fengshan S30 BSG Hybrid *Ferrari 599 GTO *Ford Edge (Chinese Introduction) *Ford Focus (Chinese Introduction) *Great Wall Haval H6 *Great Wall Haval M3 *Great Wall Haval SC60 *Great Wall Voleex C50 *Great Wall Voleex C70 *Hawtai B11 *Hawtai B35 *Honda Crosstour (Chinese Introduction) *Hongqi HQE *Hyundai Verna *Infiniti QX56 (Chinese Introduction) *Kia SL (Chinese Introduction) *Lamborghini Murciélago LP 670-4 SuperVeloce China Limited Edition *Lifan SUV *Maybach 57/62 facelift *Mazda 8 (Chinese Introduction) *Mercedes-Benz E-Class LWB *Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG (Chinese Introduction) *Mini Countryman (Chinese Introduction) *Mitsubishi ASX (Chinese Introduction) *Nissan Leaf (Chinese Introduction) *Nissan March (Chinese Introduction) *Nissan NV200 (Chinese Introduction) *Porsche Cayenne (Chinese Introduction) *Porsche Panamera V6 *Roewe 350 *Roewe 550 XT *Roewe 750 Hybrid *Škoda Octavia facelift (Chinese Introduction) *Suzuki Kizashi (Chinese Introduction) *Volkswagen CC (Chinese Introduction) *Volkswagen Phaeton facelift *Volkswagen Sharan (Chinese Introduction) *Volkswagen Touareg Hybrid (Chinese Introduction) *Volvo S60 (Chinese Introduction) *Wuling Hong Guang *Youngman Europestar Lotus L5 *ZAP Electric Taxi *Zotye Lang Jie *Zotye Lang Jun *Zotye Multiplan Concept cars *BAIC B40 *BAIC B61 *BAIC B90 Hybrid *BAIC C60 (based on Saab 9-3) *BAIC C70 EV Concept *BAIC C71 & C71 EV (based on Saab 9-5) *BAIC EV Concept *BMW Concept Gran Coupe *BMW Megacity Concept *Brilliance EV Concept *Cadillac Converj Concept (Chinese Introduction) *Cadillac XTS Platinum Concept (Chinese Introduction) *Chang'an Mermaid Concept *Chang'an Green-i Concept *Chevrolet Aveo RS Concept (Chinese Introduction) *Chevrolet Volt MPV5 Concept *FAW E-COO Concept *FAW E-wing Concept *Ford Start Concept *GAC Trumpche *Geely Emgrand GE *Geely Emgrand GT *Geely Englon TXN Taxi *Geely Gleagle GS *IAT eTAXI Concept *IAT Wufeng 2 Concept *IAT Zhufeng Concept *JAC Vision IV *Li Nian Everus Concept *Mercedes-Benz Shooting Break Concept *MG Zero Concept *Mitsubishi Concept PX-MiEV (Chinese Introduction) *Porsche 918 Spyder Concept (Chinese Introduction) *Roewe E1 Concept *SAIC Leaf Concept *Toyota FT-86 Concept (Chinese Introduction) *Volkswagen E-Lavida EV Concept *Youngman Europestar Lotus L3 EV See also *Automobile industry in China *Auto Shanghai *Auto Guangzhou References External links * Auto China Official Site 2010 * Auto China Official Site 2010 * Beijing Autocar Show live news from Autocar Category:Auto shows Category:Automobile industry in China